etapefandomcom-20200213-history
Quidius Proquotan- Lord of the exchange.
LN Domains: Exchanges, trade and diplomacy. Subdomains: Is sometimes associated with justice. Colours: Grey, black and white. Titles: Lord of the exchange. Fair handed one. The honourable spirit (outdated). Grey king. The chairman. Adjective: Quidian Home: The many sided coin. Worshipers: Has few true worshipers and true Paladins are all but unheard of. Those few devote followers are often known as Grey Priests. Symbols: Scales, usually drawn as grey or with one half black and the other white. A coin. Sacred animal: N/A Favourite weapon: N/A Quidius Proquotan is primarily known for being quite active in the mortal realms via his regular exchanges with mortals. Working with him is quite attractive for many as he is seen as a more reliable way to gain things though a deal with powerful beings than dealing with divine or demonic beings. This is because most divine gods and their servant dislike mortals worshiping or serving them for the sake of gaining a boon and expect genuine love and adoration from their worshipers while unlike demonic deals Quidius doesn't attempt to trick or trap people with deals that seem fair at first or try to twist someone's words with double meanings to turn the deal sour. Despite this attractiveness many scholars question if Quidius is actually a god or merely a powerful extra planar being, his true worshipers claim that while he may have started that way he has ascended to the status of a lesser god. Quidius's nature has changed significantly overtime. The earliest recordings, which go back a considerable amount of time, of the being believed to be Quidius show it as being completely formless extra planar being who was often referred to as the honourable spirit. It would be summoned in a ritual. During this the honourable spirit would appear as a small ball of light and converse with the summoner in a voice that lacked indications of accent, emotion, gender, age or personality but maintained a polite manor. The Spirit would then agree on an exchange of objects of information of equal value and depart. Its unknown if the spirit was omniscient and this point but evidence suggests it was extremely knowledgeable and had a form of prescience. During this period it was not worshiped by anyone nor well known outside of a few magic users who merely considered it to be a useful extra planar being. During the second stage of Qudius's life he significantly increased in power and notability as well as acquiring worshipers. It is believed this was triggered during the Arcane empire when a family rose to prominence in the empire due to making deals with him. In response they began encouraging his worship as a god, it is unknown if this was just out of a misunderstanding, as part of an exchange or merely out of thankfulness. What ever the reason being worshiped by many people caused Quiduis to gain form. He now began taking on godlike characteristics such as a clear form, symbols ect. Its unknown if the many sided coin was created in this event or if it was discovered by humanoids in this time. Qudius began appearing in Etape very openly and publicly making deals with whoever asked without the need for a complicated summoning ritual. Additionally his deals appeared to change. What he could offer mortals appears to have increase dramatically including rewards on death and he started to demand the building of various temples and monuments to him in exchange as well as serving out penances in this life or in his realm upon death. An important thing to note however is that deal concerning death are not permanent and unless renewed by a new exchange the souls of the dead will eventually pass on to judgement. This was also the period in which he became associated with trade in general as well as diplomacy and to some extend judgement. Temples built in this period had certain uniform features. Firstly in the outer section of the temple there would some form of market place. Within this would be an area for worshiping the god and creating various monuments as part of exchanges with the god. Within this there would be an inner sanctum made especially with directly making deals with the god. While all temples would have these features the largest ones includes many other buildings such as embassies, civil law court houses and diplomatic meeting places along with quarters of resident priests, workers and guards. It was common in these times for people to go to these places as its believed that the god would identify any cheats or conmen. Following the fall of the arcane empire Quidius has entered a new phase. With many of his worshipers dead and his worship now rare he has been forced to be much more conservative with his power and is no longer associated with many of his old domains. As a result his demands tend to be much more practical, he generally asks people to do another persons reward as their part of the exchange or the help of wizards in life or death in maintaining the many sided coin. It has been suggested by some that Quidius expects to die or revert to his old form sometime soon as he appears to be use the last of his failing powers to fulfil and rap up any long standing agreements that require supernatural aid. Many of Quidius's remaining temples have lost their religious meaning and are now only used a the practical functions of markets, courts and embassies. While the many sided coin is rarely visited by living humanoids it is said that Quidius has been reducing its population and asking people originally serving a punishment as their side of the agreement to instead do tasks to maintain the realm instead. Quidius has been known to remark in recent years that it is somewhat ironic that someone who is considered a god and controls the souls of the dead has to face his mortality. Most of the people who dealt with Quidius even in his glory days didn't worship him in the traditional sense. He isn't prayed too, he has no real tenants except perhaps encouragement of fairness and honesty and no holy book. Even among his priesthood many people are those who abandoned another god or dislike the concept of worshiping a god and seek to get around the normal process of judgment. This is because even in the days where Quidius asked people to make temples and monuments to him he never asked for actual worship just the appearance of respect and admiration with no concern for the motives of this. Many people of other religions assume that all followers of Quidius as selfish or disingenuous as a result but for many its more of a case of seeking out practical everyday help from an active god who has understandable down to earth requirements. Quidius's position as a fair exchanger and neutral party has also earned him the title of the chairman as many divine and demonic beings and gods from apposing groups meet in the many sided coin as neutral ground where Quidius will proceed over diplomacy. Quidius never gets involved in the affairs of other gods aside from hosting their diplomacy although he is known for a particular respect for Auquas, Dini and Zaric due to the overlap in their qualities and domains while he is disliked by Mortem as he disrupts the normal process of the dead's movement into their proper destination.